


All I want for Christmas…

by chelinda



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelinda/pseuds/chelinda
Summary: All Jennie wants for Christmas is Lisa.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	All I want for Christmas…

**Author's Note:**

> hi,
> 
> i'm a sucker for Christmas-fics. so I wrote one. bc why not. 
> 
> ok, byeeeee

### All I want for Christmas…

“It’s fine, honestly. You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be chilling and enjoying the quiet.” 

Lisa gives her a reassuring smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“I told you, my mom would love for you to come to our dinner, Lis.” 

“I’m sure as hell not going to crash your first proper family time in years.”

Jennie huffs. She knows, of course, that Lisa is just being polite. But something about the fact that her best friend would rather be alone on Christmas eve than to join her drinking her grandpas ugly saké and laughing about her mom’s tipsy behavior is making her sad. 

“I’m not really into Christmas anyway.”, Lisa says. “You know we don’t celebrate that in Thailand.”

“I know.”, Jennie shrugs. “But promise to call when you feel too lonely and change your mind.”

Lisa beams at her then, shaking her head slightly in the process.  
“Of course, I will.”

There’s a knock on the door and Jisoo’s voice travels.  
“Jen. Your ride is here.”

“Coming.”, Jennie shouts back – turning to face Lisa who’s lying beside her.

“I guess I should head out.” 

Lisa nods and smiles at her brightly. 

“Have good time at home. And tell your mom hi from me.”

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come? It’s not too late...”, Jennie tries again but Lisa just smiles even bigger at her. 

“Merry Christmas, Jen.” 

“Merry Christmas, Lisa.” 

_______

She almost tells the driver to turn around a few minutes after departure, because she can feel her chest tighten with every minute she drives further away from Lisa.  
She saw this coming. They had been inseparable for the past 4 years and the longest they were ever without one another was that time Lisa had to have surgery on her foot after she broke it in dance class. It was 3 hours.  
How the hell was she supposed to survive 4 whole days without the other girl was a complete mystery to her. 

“Crap.”, Jennie mutters to herself. Because, let’s be serious. Could she get anymore pathetic? 

To calm herself, she fished her phone out of her backpack and wrote a short message to Lisa. 

__

15.00 - I’m already missing you, Lili. 

__

****

Then she shuts her phone off.

_______

It’s seven hours and 5 glasses of Christmas-saké later and Jennie’s singing along with her grandma who’s crushing her mother in a round of Karaoke.

She can’t help but realize how happy she is – finally being back with her loved ones. The house is packed with people who joined in on her mother’s famous pre-Christmas-party and Jennie likes it. She likes huge groups of people, loud laughter and chattering. 

But still – she just can’t fully savor the moment. There’s something missing, and Jennie knows that her heart is content, but it could never be truly and utterly happy without the person who owns it. 

And maybe it’s the alcohol that makes her pack up her stuff.  
Her mother understands without an explanation and that’s enough for Jennie. “Say hi to her and call me tomorrow.”, her mom whispers in her ear. “I’ll come up with something for grandma, don’t worry.”

She smiles and kisses the woman’s cheeks – never happier about the fact, that this is who raised her.  
She heads to the mansions entrance with only one mission on her mind. 

________

She practically sprints up the few steps to Lisa’s group-dorm – her heart hammering wildly in her chest. For cardio reasons or other ones, she’s not sure anymore. The only thing flooding her brain is the lone thought of Lisa. Her face, her smile, her hug, her warmth… 

Jennie turns the corner excitedly – only to be met with darkness.  
The rooms are completely dark. Emptiness surrounding her. 

“Lisa?” 

No answer.  
Jennie’s heart sinks a little, because: what the hell? 

She grabs her phone and realizes, that she still hadn’t turned in on again. She closes her eyes, annoyed at herself. 

“Idiot.”, she breathes whilst watching how several messages roll in, along with 6 missed calls. They’re all from Lisa. 

__

15.05 - I miss you too.

__

****

__

****

__

****

__

15.55 – I should have come with you…

__

****

__

__

17.03 – Can I still come? 

__

****

__

17.35 – Jennie? 

__

****

__

18.24 – Fuck it, I’m just gonna come there now.

__

Jennie smiles to herself, before realization hits her and she begins to panic. She’s quick to dial Lisa’s number and the younger one picks up in a blink. 

“Jennie? Oh, thank God, I thought something was maybe wrong.” 

“Lis, where are you?” 

“I’m…. I’m waiting for my ride. I... I have to be with you. I know it’s stupid but I just...-“

“Lisa, I’m here.”

“You... I… what?”

“I had to be with you too, so I took the car and drove back here.”

There’s silence on the other end of the line and Jennie knows exactly what kind of face Lisa is making right now. The thought of it makes her smile. 

“You’re here?”, Lisa then asks in complete disbelieve. “But.. your family.. Christmas, I… You shouldn’t..” 

Jennie presses her phone to her ear – wanting to be closer to the sweetest voice she ever knew. 

“Lisa… there’s only one thing I really want for Christmas.”

“And what is that?”

“You.”

Jennie can hear it. The smile on Lisa’s face right then and there, and even just the thought makes her heart feel at home. 

“Meet me outside by the bench.”, Lisa says coyly. “I have your present here.”

Jennie giggles in surprise.

“Really? What is it?”, she asks. 

“Me.”, Lisa replies.


End file.
